


Come Back Home

by neogotme



Series: chasing your pretty thoughts [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Comedy, Exes, Getting Back Together, Kinda?, Lee Taeyong & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, M/M, Romance, Sequel, dotae, if you like squint - Freeform, johnten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neogotme/pseuds/neogotme
Summary: Taeyong tried to find himself away from the boy that was once his home. But a man can't deny what his heart yearns.Sequel to my previous work, "Breathe". But can be read as a stand alone.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Series: chasing your pretty thoughts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1174061
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Come Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my beautiful humans! This is it! It's quite ironic how the song of lauv, "Come Back Home" is seemed to be the sequel of "Breathe". So yeah sorry if it took to long I try to not make it as rushed as my previous works. Thank you and love lots!

Taeyong wakes up to another day. Different times with a different date, but somehow the same void that was left open on his chest after leaving Doyoung. 

It has been about 6 months now, he tried to find himself but somehow he only comes back to square one. To the thoughts of Doyoung, and it is killing him bit by bit. 

"Hey" A husky voice broke his thoughts from getting better of him. He looks up to see his best friend, Johnny, looking at him quite worriedly. He smiles comfortingly as if telling him that he's okay.

"Still thinking about him?" Johnny asked as he went back to what he was doing. Taeyong hums.

"I keep on trying to forget him you know.," Taeyong whispers as if afraid of the weight behind his words. "But something about him just makes me miss him dearly and I hate it." He added, voice shaking. 

Johnny looks at him with pity in his eyes. He sighs, it's not like he can do anything to make the pain stop. "I know I can't do anything to make you feel better, yong" Johnny said 

Taeyong hated to admit it, but what he said was true. He can't do anything because no matter how many beers he drinks, cigarettes he smokes or tears those eyes of his shed, he won't be okay. 

He looked at him comfortingly as if telling him that it's okay. Then a comfortable silence filled the atmosphere. Until Johnny's phone received a notification. 

"Hey yong" He called onto Taeyong 

"Hmm?" Taeyong humms

"Maybe this might help you clear up your mind," Johnny said as he passed his phone to Taeyong. He looked into it, and there in big font saying that there will be a competition wherein they can write any song they want and the winner will have the chance to record it with the biggest recording studio. 

"Uhh...I don't think I can" Taeyong said while shaking his head as he passes his phone to Johnny. In which made Johnny scoff,

"Come on, yong. Maybe your song will reach his heart and might clear up things between you and Doyoung." Johnny replied in which made Taeyong think about it for a second.

Taeyong sighs, "I think about it" he replied to somehow drop the topic. Johnny hums and the topic was soon put aside. 

Weeks pass and Taeyong became busier. The competition was put somewhere at the back of his mind somehow forgotten. Until he got a message from Johnny. 

[seo john]: (sent a picture)  
[seo john]: STILL WAITING FOR YOUR ANSWER!  
[me]:...

Taeyong went to the bag to get his notebook and pen. He sat on the chair and tried to write. He still got a month and a half until the competition but he's still pretty much dealing with a writer's block.

Hundreds of minutes past just like the crumpled paper that is filing up on his desk. He kept on trying to find even a sheer of inspiration to work with, but he just can't. It was past 2 am and his mind keeps on wandering to other places so he decided to just call it a night or day or whatever.

He woke up the next day with mind still a mess. But less messy than it was. He prepared for a busy day ahead of him.

It was just another boring day at the office where he was working as a part-time graphic designer. He was browsing through his laptop when he saw a photo of him and Doyoung on a trip last year. They went hiking, and for a scaredy-cat like Taeyong, he was quite reluctant on going on that trip. But he surprisingly enjoyed it, he figured maybe it was because of how much that trip cost which made him practically somehow forced himself to enjoy it, or maybe how many songs he produced because of it. Or maybe it was because of Doyoung, the boy he'll follow through the ends of the earth.

The picture certainly brought so many memories of them. A picture of them smiling with that glint in their eyes. A mixture of pink and red for the love that they share and for the genuine smile that even Taeyong doesn't know he had. 

_ "maybe your words will reach his heart" _ He remembered Johnny's voice telling him this and suddenly He got an idea for the song. 

A song that will reach him. 

\----

Days before the actual competition, Taeyong spent his nights finalizing alongside his homework and other stuff. He was for a second nervous but he thought that he wasn't there to win. For he was there to confess his love once again. That even if it doesn't bring him back, it will end well. 

Until the night finally came. He quickly went to where Johnny and he are going to meet up after his classes. 

"Hey" Johnny tapped on his shoulder to get his attention. Taeyong turned to look at him. 

"So this is it?" Johnny exclaimed looking like a proud dad. Taeyong, for a second, felt embarrassed but screw it he thought. If Johnny wants to be the proud dad that he is then he has every right to do so. 

Taeyong hums absentmindedly as they continued walking to a cafe nearby. He first thought that it was going to be somewhere underground, but the cafe strangely fitted the theme of his song.

They sat somewhere near the window, as the competition started. Person after person started coming up to the stage. Each with different faces, different places of which they came from and stories to tell. 

Taeyong feels the pit on his stomach. That familiar feeling he first felt when performing in front of his school for the first time. That metal taste on his tongue, head-spinning feeling slightly nauseous. 

When his name was called, he reluctantly stood up but still went up to the stage. He grabs his phone in his pocket and swipes for the lyrics. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Before starting he looked at Johnny who smiled at him comfortingly.

Then he started, the words flowing out of him constantly. It was a melodious rap much different from the angry ones he has made before. But with the same raspy voice, he was quite known for. He was closing his eyes the whole time.

But then as he opens his eyes as if time stops or slowed down for a moment, he saw him. The star in which his world orbits to, The boy who might've caused the months filled with nothing but tears and doubts. 

_ His muse. _

It was quite a cliche' but poetic in a way. Taeyong, for some reason, found the courage to lock eyes with him as he continued rapping. Hurt and longing evident in his words, voice much like in his eyes. 

He finished the piece with a bow in which was received with a loud clapping of hands. Judges and few audiences murmuring inaudible words. He went to Johnny which patted his shoulder. 

"I'm so proud of you, Yong" Johnny smiled genuinely at him. Taeyong just smiled in return, mind wandering to the boy who has been messing with his feelings and certainly, mind lately. 

The night went by smoothly. The competition ended and the judges said that the winner will be contacted. Johnny went home first because of an "emergency" but Taeyong knew that it was because of Ten nagging at him to go home but he just chose not to tease Johnny because of it. 

As he was walking he felt a light tap on his shoulder in which made him turn around fast. He was about to show off his skills but he quickly softened his stance when he was met by that smile that felt too familiar. 

"Hey" The same melodious voice with the same glint in his eyes. But sadly different circumstances.  
_ He didn't even change one bit _ Taeyong thought.

"Hey, Doyoung," Taeyong said as he smiled quite awkwardly at him.

"So how are you? We haven't met for so long" Doyoung replied smiling softly.

"I've been good" Taeyong reply. If there is a crowd right now who is aware of his situation before this moment they would have boo'd. 

"Hey wanna catch up somewhere more uhm less creepy looking?" Doyoung said in which made Taeyong chuckle. He nodded and followed Doyoung.

They arrived at a playground, there they sat on the nearby swing. A comfortable silence surrounded them, only with the slight creaking sound of the rusty swing.

"So you are still making music huh," Doyoung said as he was the first one to break the silence.

"Yeah. Never had any plan to quit but I was only dealing with a bad case of writer's block until a month ago." Taeyong replied. 

"Same with me. Still the same boy geeking about his favorite artists." Doyoung replied in which made Taeyong chuckle. 

They were filled with thoughts and unsaid feelings that are waiting to be told. Unknowingly, the tension between them is building up. 

"I missed you," Taeyong said in which made Doyoung look at him. Taeyong keeps on having these sudden bursts of courage, it's not funny. 

"Me too," Doyoung said with a tone Taeyong can't distinguish.

"Where did we go wrong?" Doyoung asked quietly 

"It was a bunch of little things, I would say. But maybe it was just us drifting apart" Taeyong replied. 

"I think I was stuck with my ideals. I was worried about our future that I forgot to live in the moment with you." Doyoung said smiling bitterly. Taeyong looked at him wanting to hold his face and kiss his forehead. And tell him that it's not his fault but this is not the time for that. 

"I gave up too easily.." Taeyong looked up and saw a sea of stars. 

"I should've tried fighting for you in the war against my mind that was telling me to let go of you," Taeyong added. 

"Didn't say that the war has ended" Doyoung whispered enough for even a bat to not hear. But Taeyong still heard it in which made him look at Doyoung quickly he was afraid he might snap his neck. 

Doyoung was looking at him with those smiles that were reserved for him only. He went up and went in front of Taeyong, he looked at his face with that love in his eyes that Taeyong never fails to be hypnotized in. 

Taeyong stood up and quickly hugged him. As he soaked with Doyoung's familiar scent. 

"I love you" He whispered. 

It was crazy how those 6 or 7 months of longing ended like this. He figured that no matter where he goes, no matter how much he tries to forget Doyoung, his heart will still unknowingly go back to where it yearns. 

\-------------  
After a week he received a message telling him that he won. He went for the recording and finished a single in which for some reason had a great response. And resulted in him to be scouted by multiple entertainments. But he just chose to ignore them. 

His feelings, words, and heart have reached its muse, there's nothing he could ask for. 

Taeyong looked at Doyoung who was sleeping beside him. He admired him for a bit and had the urge to take a picture of him but he fought the urge to do so. He smiled and hugged him. 

He breathes out as he hugged him. For Doyoung used to be a breath of fresh air, but now he was the citrus smell of orange and the sweet scent of chocolate for that’s what makes Doyoung, the boy he has always loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Hope that it put you on that "in love" mood. And as usual let me know what you think, leave a comment here or mention/dm me on twitter @neostrayexo. Until the next fic and Love y'all so much ♡
> 
> Song Inspo: [ Come Back Home ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KKzULgoggR4) by Lauv


End file.
